


The Righteous Fury of a Sibling Scorned

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Female Character, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, badass bi Lin Beifong, its understood but not stated, kind of, lesbians in love, siblings being siblings, useless lesbian kya II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: “She doesn’t know why her brother having a crush on her friend makes her so furious she wants to scream. She has no clue why her brother talking to Lin so much makes her want to throttle him. All she knows is that she’s angry. She’s so, so angry. With Tenzin, with herself, with Lin, with everyone. And she can only handle so much more of this before she explodes.”
Relationships: Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar) Mentioned, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	The Righteous Fury of a Sibling Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Profanity

When Tenzin started staring at Lin all the time, Kya got irritated. She let it go though, he’s her baby brother after all, everything he does irritates her and she doesn’t even know why exactly _this_ does. When he starts following them around, she gets frustrated. But again, little brothers. What can you do? She lets it go. Or, she tries. But then he starts...pushing. He inserts himself between Kya and Lin and talks to Lin constantly, so much that Kya has barely said more than hello to her best friend in weeks. After the second week, Kya is angry. She doesn’t know why, but she is. And she knows that everyone has noticed. Everyone, that is, except for Tenzin. He’s too busy following Lin around like a lovesick puppy. Her dad is putting emphasis on patience and her mom is regularly mentioning the strength of a bond between siblings and Kya is ready to scream. 

At the rate Tenzin is going, she’s going to use that ‘strong sibling bond’ to choke him. Bumi actually has a bet going with Suyin about how long that will take. She overheard them making it and she’s going to wait until they’ve _both_ lost just to spite them. She just needs to make it a few more days. She can do it. And then the little twerp is hers. At least until mom and dad pull her off. She needs those few days to pass quickly. She can tell Lin has noticed and is close to questioning her and Kya just, doesn’t have any answers really. 

She doesn’t know why her brother having a crush on her friend makes her so furious she wants to scream. She has no clue why her brother talking to Lin so much makes her want to throttle him. All she knows is that she’s angry. She’s so, so angry. With Tenzin, with herself, with Lin, with everyone. And she can only handle so much more of this before she explodes. 

“Hey, Kya.” 

“Hi, Lin! I thought we could go feed the turtleducks today.” 

Lin nods, “Yeah, sure. Just let me say hi to your parents first. My mom wanted me to tell them something.” 

“Sure thing. I’ll grab some food for the turtle ducks and some snacks for us. Mom and dad are out in the garden.” 

Kya gets two minutes of peacefully putting food into a bag before her brothers show up. 

“Hey, Kya I saw Lin was here. Are you guys going somewhere?” 

“Yes, Bumi. We’re going to the park. I told you earlier that’s what we would probably be doing today. What do you want?” 

“Oh, well, I don’t want anything. Baby brother here had a question and was too scared to come ask alone.” 

Kya scowls and turns to Tenzin, “What?” 

He fidgets and glances at Bumi before speaking, “Um, I was just wondering if I could come with yo-” 

“No.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“Because I said no, Tenzin. Hang out with Bumi and Suyin. Or Izumi, she’s here visiting with her dad isn’t she?” 

She signs when Tenzin frowns and crosses his arms. He’s going to dig his heels in apparently. 

“Tenzin. If you follow us to the park, and I am not exaggerating here, it will take them _hours_ to get you out of that pond. And by the time you get home, Oogi will be purple.” 

“Wh-wha- Why?!” 

“Maybe because we don’t want my annoying little brother following us around every time we hang out.” 

“I’m not annoyi-“ 

“Yes. You are. Now, I have to go. Leave me alone.” 

Kya walks past Tenzin and Bumi with the bag of food thrown over her shoulder. When she steps into the hallway she sees Lin standing just outside the door. 

“My mom really needs to stop asking me to tell your parents things. I did not need to know what this one meant, and yet they told me.” 

“Again?” 

“Yeah, it's getting pretty weird.” 

Kya links her arm with Lin’s while they walk, “Well, I don’t want any details. Not after last time.” 

“I don’t blame you. Now, what did Tenzin do to piss you off?” 

“What?” 

“It seems pretty malicious to dye Oogi purple just to keep him from coming to the park with us.” 

Kya blushes and shrugs, “He’s always following us around now, I’m a little annoyed, I guess. Who wants their little brother to go _everywhere_ with them?” 

When Lin tugs her over to stand under a tree out of the way, Kya doesn’t think much of it. Lin doesn’t like being stared at. Which happens a lot when you’re the daughter of Toph Beifong or Avatar Aang and Master Katara. When Lin turns to face her and stands closer than usual, Kya takes notice. It takes everything in her not to blush bright red. She doesn’t understand why but her heart is racing. 

“It's just a harmless crush, he’ll probably be over it in a month or two.” 

Kya crosses her arms and glares, _not_ pouts thank you very much _Bumi_ , “I know that. Why would I care if Tenzin has a crush on you?” 

“I don’t know,” Oh, raising that eyebrow is just not fair Lin, “You tell me.” 

“I _don’t_.” 

“You very clearly do, Kya.” 

“So you’re a mind reader now?” 

Lin sighs, “I wish I were, then we wouldn’t need to have this conversation.” 

“If I’m too much trouble for you, feel free to leave.” 

She’s about to start crying and she doesn’t even know why. Spirits, Lin is never going to want to hang out with her again. 

“Kya, no. You’re not too much trouble. I just want to understand why you’ve been so upset recently. Talk to me please?” 

Kya groans and hides her face in her hands, “I don’t know, Lin! If I knew why I wanted to murder Tenzin every time he so much as looked at you, it wouldn’t be a problem. Bumi’s crush on Izumi never made me this upset. I thought it was cute. They make a great couple. Why is this different? I don’t _get_ _it_.“ 

When Lin pulls her hands away from her face Kya blinks and looks up at her, “What are-“

Kya gasps when Lin pulls her forward into a short kiss. She spends the first thirty seconds after gaping at Lin. She’s breathless when she says, “Do that again please.” 

Lin grins and kisses her cheek, “Maybe later. When we’re not surrounded by strangers.” 

Kya nods and smiles, “So. I guess that would be why.” 

“I thought it might be. I wasn’t sure if I should let you figure it out on your own but, it didn’t seem like that was going to happen.” 

“Your mom isn’t going to threaten to kill me if I hurt you right? Because she’s kind of scary.” 

“My mother will probably high five you and tell me not to fuck it up. She’s a loving mom like that. If anyone is going to get a shovel talk here, it’s me. And _your_ mom knows bloodbending.” 

“What, dad being the avatar isn’t scary enough?” 

Lin snorts and shakes her head, “When he’s standing next to your mother? Not a chance. Aang is like an overexcited polar bear dog. If Katara came after me, no one would find the body.”


End file.
